The present invention relates to maps and/or navigation and, more particularly, to method(s) and system(s) for reimaging images, such as panoramic, street level view, or high-altitude view images, in a map application or a navigation application.
Navigation applications may be installed in vehicles to provide images to passengers or in portable (e.g., handheld) devices such as phones, personal digital assistants, or personal navigation devices. The navigation application may provide images that aid the user in determining current position and guiding the user to a destination. In addition the images provide information such as points of interest to the user. Alternatively, map applications, which may be stationary or portable, provide users with similar services from a website or other service without regard to the current position of the user.
In some situations, the user may select an object or specific area of the images to choose a route or request additional information about the object or location. Because navigation or map systems typically involve a two-dimensional (2D) representation of a three-dimensional (3D) image, when an object is selected, distinction between whether the object is a foreground image or a background image is often difficult.